


To Protect You

by Koda_SQ



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Slow Burn, bodyguard!ava, bodyguard!erin, student!sarah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_SQ/pseuds/Koda_SQ
Summary: Sarah is a 4th year med student who lives with her puppy Muffin. During the transportation of Robert Haywood to the prison, something goes wrong and he got free. Sarah's mom fear for her safety and hires two bodyguards to protect Sarah from her father.
Relationships: Ava Bekker/Sarah Reese
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy the first chapter. This is my first fic and english is not my first language so let me know what you think and feel free to leave advices and correct some grammar mistakes xD. Anyway, enjoy!

Sarah’s heart stopped for a second and she almost dropped her glass of water because it couldn’t be true. 

Just couldn’t.

She ran to the living room and turned up the volume of the TV so se she could hear better

**_“... around 4 p.m when two black vans intercepted and opened fire against the police van responsible for transporting Robert Haywood. All four officers were killed on scene. The FBI is investigating the attack and searching for Haywood but with no success. They also believe...”_ **

“No…” Sarah couldn't find the words. “No, this can't be true”

Her dad was free.

Her dad, who was a psychopath and a serial killer, was free.

She felt her legs giving out. How did this happen? A chill ran down her spine and she couldn’t help the bad feeling that it brought. She was paralyzed.

It was like someone poured out a bucket of ice water on her head.

_Oh my God._

Sarah wasn’t sure how long she stayed frozen and just staring at the TV until a soft bark startled her and suddenly she was brought to the present.

“Geez, Muffin, you scared me!” exclaimed Sarah with one hand on her chest.

Her puppy was staring right back at her, wagging her tail happily. 

“Hey baby girl, what do you want, huh? I bet you wanna eat” softed Sarah already going to the kitchen to get Muffin’s food.

After feeding Muffin, Sarah knew she should eat too but just the thought of food made her stomach flip. She was too nervous and on edge for that. Maybe a shower before bed would help calm her down. Her forearms were itching but she couldn’t slip now. Not after she was getting better. 

_Yes, definitely a shower._

However it didn’t help. She was laying in bed with too many thoughts on her mind. Could her father contact her? Could he _visit_ her?

_Ding!_

As like reading her thoughts, her cell phone lightened with a new email.

_Hello Sarah,_

_I saw the news about your father. It’s horrible and I can’t help but fear for your safety. Therefore I’m renting a new apartament for you near your university. Actually, it’s closer than the one you are living now. Also, I’m hiding two bodyguards to protect you. If you feel unsafe, let me know so I can help the best way possible. Furthermore I’ll send some money to help you with the arrangements._

_Stay safe, Sarah._

_Love you._

_Mom._


	2. Chapter 2

As promised, on the next day, Sarah’s mom sent another email with all the information regarding the new apartament. According to her mom, the apartament is closer to the campus and has 3 bedrooms with all furniture included. It also included a gym area. There was more information but Sarah didn’t mind what else it was included. She just wanted to feel safe and leave this place as fast as possible.

So Sarah started packing all her and Muffin belongings but to be completely honest, there wasn’t much to pack to begin with. Almost all Sarah's stuff was still packed for when she started living here because she just never had the energy or the motivation to unpack everything. 

Her new apartment was indeed closer to the university. Actually if she went to the balcony she could actually see the campus. All three bedrooms have their own bathroom, a king size bed and a simple study table. 

Sarah just shrugged and picked the last one in the hall. All three were the same after all. She also organized Muffin's bed beside hers.

“So what do you think?” asked, looking at her puppy. “Did we like it?”

 _“Whoof!”_ Muffin jumped at Sarah’s leg, wagging her tail.

Sarah chuckled and bent down to give Muffin a pet on her belly. “You’re such a good little girl”. 

“Do you think he would find us here?” Sarah couldn’t help but think about this possibility.

But Muffin just stared at Sarah with her sad puppy eyes begging for more affection which Sarah didn’t deny.

She sighed. “I just hope we feel safe here”.  


* * *

  
Sarah was studying when a knock on the door startled her. Muffin, who was sleeping beside her, went running to the door.

“Muffin, no” Sarah tried, with no avail, to stop her from barking but it was already too late.

Her mind was bombarding her with all possible scenarios, each one horrible than the other. No one knew she moved here so who the hell could be?

_Shit, what do I do?_

Her heart was beating fast and she wasn’t sure what to do. 

What if it was him? 

Another knock, this time stronger, and muffin started to bark loudly.

Sarah grabbed the pepper spray she kept on her backpack and headed to the door. Her palms were already sweaty and her legs felt like jelly.

“Muffin, shhhh” whispered Sarah with her finger on her lips. 

Taking a deep breath and summoning all her courage, Sarah peeking through the door’s hole and frowned.

Two women in suits and black ties were standing at her door. They had their hands behind their backs and no expression on their faces. 

“Huh, hello?” tried Sarah not risking opening the door. 

The woman with blonde hair got closer. “Good morning, can I speak with Ms. Sarah Reese?” 

Sarah felt her whole body froze in place. Her heart stopped for a second and then restarted just so to beat faster and in a way that she could actually feel it in her ears pumping like crazy. 

“I don’t - I don’t know any Sarah Reese. I - I think you got the wrong apartment”. Sarah squeezed harder her pepper spray causing numbness on her fingers.

_“Whoof!”_

Sarah turned around increduled, eyes widened. She put her index finger on her lips again, begging for Muffin to be quiet just for the moment.

Muffin layed down and watched her owner with a curious expression.

 _“Ms Resse we know it’s you. Could you please open the door so we could talk?”_ The blonde woman paused for a moment, debating what to say next. _“My name is Ava Bekker and this is Erin Lindsay. We’re both agents and were hired by your mother. We’re here to protect you”. ___

__The first thing Sarah noticed was an immense relief wash over her. That was it. She was safe._ _

__The second one was the accent. It was very peculiar and quite beautiful. She definitely wasn’t from here._ _

__“Sorry about that,” said Sarah, feeling a little awkward and avoiding eye contact after opening the door._ _

__“It’s ok, Ms Reese, we’re actually glad about how you handle this situation. You were very cautious so it will make our job easier.”_ _

__“Uh, thanks?”_ _

__Ava smirked. “And pepper spray is a very good idea, by the way”._ _

__Sarah’s head snapped and her eyes locked with Ava’s for the first time. Her eyes were like a deep green that Sarah was sure she had never seen anything like it._ _

__She felt Ava’s studying and analysing her. Like she could actually read her soul with just one look._ _

__“Huh, please, come in” tried Sarah breaking eye contact._ _

__“Nice to meet you Ms Reese, I’m Erin lindsay”. said the woman behind Ava, shaking hands with Sarah. She had a gentle but firm grip. Her eyes, along with her smile, were gentle too._ _

__When both women entered the apartment, Muffin went straight to Ava. She was so excited that she started to jump on the blonde’s legs to get her attention. Ava chuckled. “Oh hello there”._ _

__Muffin was much more cautious towards Erin but after sniffing her hands and decided she was ok, the puppy got very excited with her too._ _

__That caught Sarah’s attention. “This is weird, she’s actually kind of scared of people” frowned trying to understand her puppy’s behaviour._ _

__“No problem, your mom mentioned a dog but I thought she would be older” shrugged Ava._ _

__Sarah nodded. “So how are we going to do this?”_ _

__Ava and Erin exchanged a look._ _

__“Basically,” started Erin, “we are going to follow you to the places you need to be and make sure everything is ok. We are also going to live here with you”._ _

__Ava nodded. “Your safety is our highest priority Ms Reese”._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget leave your comment! Thanks for reading =D


End file.
